User talk:IVIilitarus
I don't understand I've ne'er operated a Talk page before. I hope that I'm utilising't correctly. Anywho, felicitous salutations, Militarus. Lady Dragon 19:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Looks... Looks about right. You Got Signed by the Evil Overlord 14:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Background Oh good, I suppose. Anywho, I believe you're supposed t'add a header t'separate our posts. There, I've added one for you that you're free t'edit at any moment. Anywho, I've been pondering o'er the background. What is't, exactly? I can make out sirens and lens flare, but not really much of anything else. Lady Dragon 20:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) It's... It's one of the default backgrounds. Classic, 50's film noir look. Cars and time lapse. You Got Signed by the Evil Overlord 21:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Acknowledged Acknowledged. Perhaps when the game is released, I, or someone else, will establish a more suiting background for our Stellar Dawn clan. I've also implemented a SDCombine Wiki talk page that could be found within the home page. I am not certain how important headings are in talk pages, but they're just neater than without in my opinion. A Few Things... First of all, in the Member Archive, the page has been locked (for readily explainable reasons), therefore I cannot make a very minor edit there. Will you be so kind as t'capitalising the 'T' behind the word, 'Combine'? Also, in the Ministry of Lies and Propaganda, we've ought t'include the guild YouTube channel in there somewhere in my opinion (SDCombine). Lady Dragon 08:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) -_- "'T' behind the word, 'Combine'?" -_- Thing is, 'the Combine' doesn't even appear on that page. Or I'm just sleepy. I'll jam the YouTube link in there as soon as we get stuff on the YouTube account. You Got Signed by the Evil Overlord 20:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Cough* "Names marked with a '*' indicate an honourary member status, awarded to people for various achievements and contributions to the Combine and its community." I believe that you'll possess no difficulties locating't now. >.> Lady Dragon 21:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) >.> >.> You Got Signed by the Evil Overlord 22:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) <.< Thank you. <.< Lady Dragon 00:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki I've somehow bumped into the wiki package that was used for the creation of Wikipedia. I'd like for you t'examine't and explain t'me your interpretation and thoughts of't: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki Lady Dragon 10:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually... I've realised that MediaWiki might require hosting... Which isn't necessarily free... >.> Lady Dragon 19:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) And... And it's bloody complicated. Let's not overextend ourselves yet. There're to-do lists on our thread for a reason. You Got Signed by the Evil Overlord 22:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well... I've already thought of a way around the need of a wiki that private. I initially thought that each individual student and member would possess their own account within the wiki (similar t'what EVE University did; furthermore, their wiki's accounts are also their forum's accounts), but I've an idea that I will post within a few hours. I've been working on the teacher rankings at morrow (until my father besought me for physical labour), which yielded e'en more ideas that are not related t'the t'-do list. I'll submit the document in several posts within the forums after consummation. Lady Dragon 03:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to My Home! I implore you t'examine this section of the Wiki. Click Me Heed the highlighted section. Perhaps you could establish a use for't (perhaps a checklist?). The quality's horripilatingly low because, truly, what use would 'tbe t'have high quality if I'm simply directing you t'something? >.> Oh, the page I'm referring is the if you couldn't determine't yourself. >.> Lady Dragon 22:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Colour Format I've been pondering upon this for awhile, but I've decided t'comment on't now. The colouring format for the InfoBoxes may be a bit difficult for observation. What I mean is that the background of the textbox is white whilst the font is bright grey. Unless highlighted or utilising an eyne-squinting technique, I advice for the colouring t'be amended if possible. Click Me Lady Dragon 02:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I've... I've whined about that before. I don't think there is an easy way of going about it. You Got Signed by the Evil Overlord 16:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well... I'll try experimenting within my ReferenceLadyDragon Wiki this weekend and inform you if I determine a simpler method. Also, have you heeded my previous post regarding that box within the Wiki Activity yet? Lady Dragon 02:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Activity... Wiki Activity looks fine to me. You Got Signed by the Evil Overlord 12:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Whoops Perhaps I was too obscure. >.> In the link I've added, I've highlighted a section of the Wiki Activity. I've stated suggestions for't on account of its default form. When I was referring t'the quality, I was referring t'the quality of the picture I've embedded within my post. Lady Dragon 05:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Free Players I believe that Jagex has confirmed erstwhile that Stellar Dawn will be free with an expansion if subscribed. Therefore, have you thought of ideas regarding the division of free players and subscribed players? Or do you possess ideas around that? Also, I've realised erewhile that Jagex has officially changed their name (belike erstwhile) t'Jagex (opposed t'JaGex) proceeding the name amendment t'Just About the Gaming Experience. I'll amend that thorough the Wiki, and perhaps you could make the same amendments on the clan thread. Lady Dragon 00:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Chatrooms open to everyone. If members are needed to do freeplayer stuff, they can get offa their ass and log onto a free server. Everything is shared. We're about ingame, not real life. Wealth in real life does not account for ingame progress. I'll do that Jagexy thing for the new thread. Former Stellar Dawn Members Is the Former Stellar Dawn Members section within the Member Archive truly required? I suppose 'tis honourary, but 'twould really appear good on behalf of The Combine if the list begins t'accumulate. Lady Dragon 02:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) What about when people who used to be Combine members start skipping between clans but still want to keep their awards? They're not Combine members and awards don't only apply to the first recruitment attempt. Everyone who's ever been in The Combine and gotten/done something notable keeps their place. You Got Signed by the Evil Overlord 13:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh I suppose that that's an excellent point. 'Twould be rude t'deprive them in that regard when they do depart from the guild. Also, I just noticed a potential fault that I didn't notice yesterday: Shouldn't the title actually be Former Combine Members opposed t'Former Stellar Dawn Members? After all, when they depart from the guild, 'tdoesn't necessarily indicate that they've departed from Stellar Dawn. Lady Dragon 00:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You're a sysop. Edit it. You Got Signed by the Evil Overlord 18:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC)